vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Mizusawa
|-|Yuki= |-|Yuki's Ancestor= Summary Yuki Mizusawa ' (水沢ユウキ, Mizusawa Yuuki) is one of the main protagonists from the ''Beyblade Metal series. He was chosen by the star fragment to inform Gingka and the others of the new threat to the world, Nemesis. He is also one of the Solar System Legendary Bladers, descended from ancient blader warriors who fought the God of Destruction Nemesis thousands of years prior to the series, representing the planet Mercury. Yuki previously lived a life of solitude, waiting for the new star fragment to arrive, without anyone around he could call his friend, and also used to be weak-hearted at Beyblade but became a better blader with the help of Gingka and his friends. His partner beyblade is Mercury Anubius, passed onto him by his ancestors. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 5-A | At least Low 2-C Name: Yuki Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: Early teens Classification: Blader, Solar System Legendary Blader, Blader of Mercury, Mercury Blader Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Anubius can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Energy Manipulation, Sealing (Can borrow Gaia's power to temporarily seal Nemesis and King Hades soul away for thousands of years when with the other 4 Solar System blader warriors), Can use Gaia's power to wield the power of the earth, Weapon Mastery (Anubius's spirit form uses a staff as its main weapon), Flight | All previous abilities at far higher levels, plus Aura, Reactive Evolution, Forcefield Creation (Anubius's aura can create a barrier that even stops the spirit forms of beys from bypassing them, like L-Drago), Can survive in outer space, Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form), Durability Negation (Anubius is able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys, like Pegasus can; Anubius harmed the spirit forms of Giraffe and Lacerta), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Anubius's spirit can come back even after it's destroyed by an opponent) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Anubius assisted in battling against Nemesis, who at this time was able to easily have enough power to destroy the entire world; Anubius possesses the power of planet mercury, the star fragment Nemesis was originally created from, and borrowed Gaia's power to assist in sealing away Nemesis; Equal to the other blader warriors) | At least Universe level+ (Became much stronger when receiving the power of the Star Fragment; Anubius briefly fought against L-Drago Destructor and made it use some of its power to defeat it; Can fight against and overpower other Legendary Bladers beys, such as Cosmic Pegasus) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Is able to fight and last against Nemesis, who caused destruction around the entire planet in a short timespan) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with and outpace Legendary Blader beys, such as Cosmic Pegasus and Fang Leone.) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Is at comparable to Jade Jupiter, who can can easily manipulate planets) | Universal ' 'Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Planet level (Can fight and last against Nemesis, as well as the other Solar System beys it's equal to) | At least Universe level+ (Can fight against other Legendary Blader beys and Nemesis) Stamina: Very high Range: At least thousands od kilometers to Planetary (Assisted in fighting Nemesis, who was causing destruction around the entire planet at once with ease) | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Mercury Anubius, Beylauncher Intelligence: While not the most experienced blader around in terms of battle, Yuki is an incredibly intelligent blader as he was given the responsibility of gathering the Legendary Bladers together to face the God of Destruction, Nemesis, by the very star fragment itself. He is also strikingly similar to his ancestral blader warrior who assisted King Zeus with his wealth of knowledge and wisdom. Yuki is also incredibly skilled at research as he by himself made a timeline of the entire universe without difficulty and used it to predict the day of Nemesis's revival. Anubius, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when fighting alongside Yuki. Weaknesses: Can tend to be shy and underestimate his own abilities, also can be emotional | While not a 4 Season bey, Anubius's sealing is still useless in combat without all 5 Solar System Legendary Blader Beys. Key: Ancestor of Yuki | Metal Fury Note: Due to coming long before the start of the Metal Series, and the bladers who would perform Tier 4 and higher feats and scale from them, Yuki's Ancestral Blader Warrior cannot scale to anything from Metal Fusion onward and must be rated by his own feats to prevent issues in scaling and potential outliers. Gallery Yuki and Anubius awakening their power.jpg|Yuki awakening as a Legendary Blader, with Mercury Anubius Yuki when fighting Ryuga.jpg|Yuki when fighting Ryuga Blader Warriors.jpg|Yuki's Ancestor with the other Solar System Blader Warriors Anubius Spirit Form.jpg|Anubius's spirit form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Brave Impact: '''Anubius's signature technique. Anubius manifests into it's spritual form and uses it's staff, empowered by strong power and energy, to strike at the opponent. It can also target the spirit forms of other beys. Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Beyblade